Paradise
by sexbell
Summary: this is a CSI,Mamma Mia crossover After another fight Catherine go away with lindsey and Sara go and send sometime with her family, what will happed? ff so if you don't like then move on
1. Chapter 1

Sara POV:

"That BITCH I can't believe her sometimes!" I say coming in my door mad as hell. The woman drives me crazy. It's because of her that I am on a one week suspension. All because of her… Catherine bloody Willows. If she had just got off her high horse and listened to me for one minute she would had seen things from my point of view.

I need to stop thinking about her; right now beer is a good way to forget about her and lot of it.

Catherine POV:

I hate to say it but Sara was right about the husband I hate it when she is right. Maybe I will go over to see Sara before I go away for a week say sorry for pushing her like I did, I was only trying to get her to tell me why domestic abuse cases get to her so much.

Sara POV:

Okay I have calmed down with the help of some beers of course.

And yes I guess I need to say sorry to Catherine for some of the thing I said to her but I don't think I can face her right now. Because Catherine will want to talk about it and I don't feel like talking about it right now so I think I will wait till I am back at work before I talk to Catherine.

And then it hit me I am not going to see her for a week well maybe more because I am going away in a week for my cousin Sophie wedding,

So I may as well go and spend some time with my Cousin Sophie and my Auntie Donna before the wedding.

It's good that I will get away from here and Catherine. I will miss not seeing her for a week because as much as she drives me crazy I can't help but being in love with her.

But this way I will not be sitting around thinking about her, I will be busy helping out my Aunt Donna.

I am sure Aunt Donna will need my help before the wedding. There is always something needing to be fixed at the hotel.

And I do need someone to talk to. I always talk with my Aunt Donna about everything she's the only one who knows about my feelings for Catherine.

So with my mind made up I picked up my phone to make some calls.

Catherine POV:

As I was leaving I decided to go over to Sara's to try and make thing better between us.

And also in hope she may open up to me that all I want to do is have her to talk me. I hate that she feels she can't talk to me. All I want is to be there for her and she will not let me and it hurts like hell because I am in love with her.

So I am leaving right now to go and talk to her but of course I run into Grissom. Not really wanting to talk to him I just say.

"Hi Grissom you are right about me and Sara. I am going to go over there now to try and work thing out with her you before I go away." I say hoping he will just let me be on my way so I can get the hell out of here.

"Catherine I am glad you want to make things better between you and Sara but I think at you may want to wait a little bit for Sara to have cooled down before you try and talk to her." I know Grissom is right about letting Sara cool off but I leave tomorrow and I would really like to talk to her.

"Grissom I am going away tomorrow for a week I would like to talk to Sara before I go. There are things I need to talk to her about and I don't think I can wait a week."

I say is because Grissom will know that I will not drop it until I talk to Sara and he knows he will not say anything that will change my mind.

"Catherine I understand that, I do. Look I was going to go over to Sara's right now anyway, so why don't I tell Sara while I am there you would like to talk with her and ask her to phone you before you leave tomorrow how does that sound?"

"That sounds okay I guess. I mean she knows I want to talk to her so when she feels like talking to me she'll know I am going to be there." I say still feeling a need to go over and talk to her but Grissom is right Sara needs time to cool down and I really don't want to get into another fight with her.

"So Catherine where are you and Lindsey going is year?" Grissom asks. He always likes to know where Lindsey and I go on holiday

"We are going to this little Greek island call Kalokairi. Lindsey say's that they have been learning about it in school and would love to go and see for herself and learn more about it, so how can I say no to that?"

"I guess you can't Catherine." Grissom say was a smile on his face, "well I guess I see you in a week then Catherine, have fun."

So I guess I will go home and get some sleep before I leave tomorrow "GRISSOM?" I call after him. He turned around to face me, "call me to let me know what Sara Say Please" I ask because I know I will not sleep till I know

"I will, now go home Catherine." and with that I got in my car and went home to try and get some sleep because I have a busy day ahead of me tomorrow and all I can do is hope Sara will call me before I go away tomorrow.

Sara POV

Okay I am leaving the day after tomorrow so I go into my bedroom to start packing. I know I have all day tomorrow to pack but I will have a lot to do before I leave so I may as well get is out the way.

I called Sky, that's who Sophie is getting married to, and I told him I was coming but not to say anything to Aunt Donna or Sophie. I want to surprise them so Sky is going to pick me up from the boat.

I met Sky for the first time a year ago that was also the last time I was on Kalokairi. Of course Sophie called me to tell me Sky was how her boyfriend, and I am happy for her and I also told Sky if he hurt her I would hurt him much more.

Sky and I talk over the phone that day and we have been good friend from that day on.

Two months after that, him and Sophie came to stay with me for a week and I showed them around. We had a lot of fun that week just the three of us.

God I can't wait to get back to Kalokairi to see everyone. I always feel like the real me when I am there like I don't have to hide from anyone I can just be myself.

I take my bags into the living room and go to get another beer before I sit down on my couch I am feeling better just by thinking about Kalokairi and how I will be back on the island with my family soon.

I love going back there but I always hate it want I have to leave it behind again

I know there is a big smile on my face right now just me thinking about Kalokairi always make me smile.

I know I am going to be dreaming that I am lying on the beach tonight, just then there is a knock on my door so I get up to see who it is, but I all ready know who it will be.

It will be Grissom or it will be Catherine and I really hope it will be Catherine I would love to see her before I go away, but at the same time I am hoping it's not her because I don't want to fight with her again.

I open my door to find Grissom there I move aside to let him in after I close the door I see he is looking at the beer in my hand "I would give you one but this is the last one sorry" I say not wanting him to start up about me drinking.

"I don't want one Sara but I would like to talk to you about what happened today with Catherine" of course he does, " I can see you have cooled off but I think the beer had something to do was it."

Who the hell does he think he is coming in here and talking to me like that? "Look Grissom I am not working right now I have a week off thanks to Catherine so I can drink if I feel like it." I say starting to get pissed off again, just when I was starting to feel better too.

"Sara I did not come here to upset you." Grissom started to say but I so did not want to hear this right now, "Then why did you come here Grissom?" I ask because all I want is to go to sleep so I can do what I have to do tomorrow and then get the hell out of here for the next week and a half " I came here to see if you are alright, and to see if you want to talk about it."

" Talk about what? Then is nothing to talk about." I say hope he will just leave right now.

"What happened between you and Catherine, or maybe you'd like to talk about the case?"

I know he is trying to be a friend but I just can't talk to him about it. I mean does the man have feelings? If I did talk to him about it would he know what to say or would to do if I start to cry no he would not and how can I talk to him about my feeling for Catherine his best friend as much as I would love to talk to someone about it all right is minute, it will not be Grissom and right now then is only one person who I want to talk to about all this and at is my Aunt Donna and no one else.

Well maybe Catherine because I feel like I own her that much after what I said to her, but she's not here right now and I wish it was her and not Grissom. So I guess I will have to wait and talk to Aunt Donna about all is.

"Thank you Grissom but there is only one person that I want to talk to right now and she is not here."

Grissom POV:

I am guessing she is talking about Catherine. I mean who else would she be talking about? She has no family that I know of. I mean I've known Sara for 15 years and she has never talked about her family.

I did ask her once before about her family many years ago when I first met her. But she did not say anything about her family. All she said was that she had just remembered she forgot she had something she need to do and she see me later before walking away.

I never asked her again after that just hoping one day she would let me in.

"So you would talk to Catherine about all this?" I ask hoping she'll say yes because I know Catherine wants to talk to Sara. I am hoping Sara would want to talk to Catherine as well and if this is the case then maybe I can put them on more cases together.

"WHAT? No I am not talking about Catherine. I am talking about my Aunt Donna why would you think I was talking about Catherine?"

Okay so Sara does have family. I'd like to know more about this Aunt Donna but now not really the time.

"Because Catherine was going to come around here to talk to you, but I stopped her. I told her to leave it till you both have had time to cool down. I am so sorry if I did something wrong I was just trying to look out of both you and Catherine."

I don't say sorry for the things I do but I really do feel that now I did do something wrong by not letting Catherine come here so they could talk it out.

I only now see the bag's is Sara going somewhere?

"Look Grissom, it's okay. I am not mad I think. Anyway you did the right thing as much as I think me and Catherine do need to talk things over I just don't thing tonight is a good idea."

I can't read what's in Sara eyes right now. I wish I could, it may help me right now.

"Where are you going Sara?" I need to ask her because I hope to God she will not do anything stupid like before. She has never told me but she doesn't have to, I have seen her wrists and you can tell just by looking at them she has tried to kill herself before.

"I am going to spend some time with my Aunt Donna and my Cousin Sophie before the wedding next week. I was going to go out to Kalokairi the day before my Cousin Sophie wedding and come back the day after the wedding but now I have the week off I am going to go up and spend some time with them before the wedding."

Wait did Sara just say she going to Kalokairi? That's where Catherine said she and Lindsey were going. Okay I need to tell Sara "Sara, Catherine is…" I start to say but Sara cut me off "Look Grissom I know what you are going to say, that I need to talk to Catherine before I leave but I can't face her just yet. I will talk to her when I get back or I will call her while I am away, but right now I think the best thing for me and Catherine is to stay away from each other. Just for now so we both can work out what we are going to do and then we can talk and try and work out where we both stand." Sara said to me and I guess in a way she is right but I like for them to work is all out so maybe if they spend some time together outside of the lab it may do them some good, so I don't think I will tell them.

"WOW Sara you have been doing some thinking." I say so glad she had told me all that but I do some now felt she is only telling me is so I will leave.

"I think it's time I go, I need to get some sleep." Sara walked me to the door to say our goodnights but then I remembered I told Catherine I would ask Sara to call her. "Sara look I know you said you would talk to Catherine when you got back. Maybe you could call her while you are away. I told Catherine I'd ask you to call her and I think maybe you need to call her if only just to say sorry." I say hoping if I do this they will not kick my ass when they get back if they found out I knew they would both be on the same island and did not tell them.

"I will think about it" Sara says. I want them to talk to each other before they get to Kalokairi not only for themselves but for the people who live on the island they don't need WW3 on their hands. That's what they will get if Catherine and Sara don't talk before they leave.

"Well if you do call her do it tomorrow before 12pm, Catherine and Lindsey go away around this time of year and if you don't call her before she leaves you will have to wait till you get back." I say hoping this will make Sara call Catherine.

"Well have fun Sara. I'll see you when you get back" I turn around and walk back to my car

As I walk back to my car all I am hoping is that when they get back thing will have changed between them before they get back to the lab.

Catherine POV:

When I get home all I can do is think of Sara and hope she'll call before I go away tomorrow, because I don't think I can go away before I talk to her. I think I'll take a shower before I have something to eat.

I am in the shower for about 20 minutes. Once I am done I walk into my bedroom go over to my phone hoping to see a missed call from Sara, but there is nothing. 20 minute later I am having something to eat my phone is of course right next to me.

I keep looking at it as if it is going to make Sara call me.

I want to call her so bad, but Grissom said he would call me to tell me what she said.

I look away from my phone and I go back to my food.

But no sooner as I put some food into my mouth my phone goes off.

"H E LL O SA R A" I say was food still in my mouth I am just glad Lindsey is not around to see me because I am always telling her not to talk with her mouth full.

"Hello Catherine, it's Grissom."

" What…Did…Sara…Say?" I ask still with a mouth full of food.

"She said she will think about calling you."

"Is that all she said?" I ask now with no food in my mouth.

"Yes! I did tell her if she is going to call you to do it before 12pm tomorrow." I remember I told him what time I was leaving after he came in to my office to ask for an update on the case me and Sara was working on. Of course this was before me and Sara got into the fight.

"Did she say anything else?" I ask hoping he has forgotten something.

"No I am sorry Catherine, I tried my best." of course he would not forget anything Sara says. I know he forgets some things but if it has anything to do with Sara, he never forget a thing.

"Yes I know you did Grissom and thank you!" God I don't know why but I feel like I am going to cry. Maybe I can just call her myself so she doesn't have to think about calling me. Yes, I will say goodnight to Grissom and then I will call Sara.

"Look Catherine if it makes you feel better Sara does want to talk to you two but just needs some time."

"Yep… that does make me feel better. Thank you and goodnight Grissom."

"Good night Catherine and have fun." and with at I put the phone down.

But I can't help but thinking what Sara needs time for so I think I will let her come to me. If she needs time I will give her time. If that's something she need, because I don't want to push her again.

So I will not call Sara, I will go to bed and get some sleep. I have to long day tomorrow, so I get up with my phone so if Sara does call I will not miss her and go to bed.

Sara POV:

I can't believe I forgot Catherine is going away as well tomorrow. I think maybe Grissom is right I need to Call Catherine if only to say sorry about the fight but I do feel the need to sleep right now talking with Grissom really make me feel sleepy.

I think it because I told him a lot more they I wanted to but once he asked 'where are you going Sara?' I saw the look in his eyes, the look that was questioning if I was going to try to kill myself again? I know Grissom has seen my wrists. He took one look that them and put two and two together and came up an answer. He thinks I tried to kill myself, but I have never tried to kill myself.

It was my mum who tried to kill me. She said she was the one who gave me life, and she can take it away if she wanted to. My dad had to come home because he had forgotten something, I was lucky he did because he stopped my mum from killing me that day. I was only 4 years old at the time but I remember all too well.

I wish Grissom would just ask me what happened and not keep thinking he knows the whole story just because he has seen my wrists. I can't tell him because I can't really talk about it but if someone asks me about it I will tell them, if I wanted them to know of course.

Not wanting to think about it or Grissom anymore, I turn my thought back to the Kalokairi in hope it will make me feel better again. A half an hour later I do feel better but not much and I don't know why? Because every time I think of Kalokairi it all way makes me feel better but not this time, I feel like I need to do something but don't know what it is so I try I think of what it could be.

10 minute later I am still trying to work out what the bloody hell it is I need to do.

But right now I don't care anymore I need to sleep because I have had too much to drink for one and I also really need to pee. So I get up from where I am sitting and walk to my bathroom after I having my pee I go to bed.

I lying there feeling myself falling to sleep and then it hit me I jump up in bed.

"Shit Catherine I need to phone Catherine" I say out loud as I go to pick up the phone I see what time it is and I know Catherine will be asleep right now. So I lie back down on my bed "I will have to call her tomorrow before she leaves." I say out loud again before I turn over and fall asleep for the night.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sara POV:

I woke up with one hell of a headache and a full bladder. I rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I then went into the kitchen to find something for my head.

After I took some Tylenol I went to the living room to sit down to wait for my headache to go away. That is when I saw the time.

"Shit that can't be right!" I say getting up and running to the bedroom to see what the clock said.

"Okay so that is the time. That means Catherine has already left."

I missed Catherine and I will not be able to talk to her until I get back from Kalokairi. I have a shower and get on what I have to do, still not really believing that I slept until 1pm.

Catherine POV:

I woke up at 6am to do some last minute packing and to have Breakfast before I pick up Lindsey from my sister's. We go back to the house so Lindsey can do some packing because I may have forgotten something she needs or wants. While she is doing that I make sure everything is locked up and to see if Sara has called me, before we go to the airport.

We leave that 9am to get to the airport before 11am. I have my phone on of course so if Sara calls I can talk to her before I leave, because I never have my phone on when I am on holiday with Lindsey.

I look down at my watch to see it is 11:40am so we have 20minute before we need to get on the plane.

And I am still hoping Sara will call me in the next 15muinte because I will need to turn my phone off before we get on the plane and it will being staying off until I get back.

Its all I can do not to call her before I get on that plane, but Grissom said Sara needs time and that is what I want, to give Sara the time she needs.

But I am going a way for a week so I guess I could call her just to say bye.

I tell Lindsey I am going to make phone call and I would be back in a minute.

I call Sara but her phone is off so I leave a message in her voicemail.

I close my phone just as they are calling for us to board the plane.

So I turn off my phone go get Lindsey so we can get on the plane. I feel a little sad that Sara did not call me. But I am on holiday now with my daughter so I am going to try and put Sara out of my mind until I get back to Vegas.

Sara POV:

I get back home about 9pm after shopping all day and I also had lunch with Warrick and Nick after I ran into them at the mall. We had fun at the mall once we were done eating. Warrick and Nick helped me buy a wedding present for Sophie.

They asked me at lunch what I would be doing for the next week so I told them I was going away. Them both agreed that me getting away from Vegas would be good for me. They also said as much as they are going to miss both Catherine and me it would be nice for everyone in the lab to have a break from us fighting all the time.

Up till then I somehow had stopped thinking about Catherine and how bad I felt for not calling her.

Nick made me feel even worse about it when he asked "So Sara have you talked to Catherine yet?" yep he had to ask.

"No Nick, I have not talked to Catherine and I haven't seen her before you ask." I say not in the nicest way but I am still feeling very bad for not calling, and I did not need reminder about it.

"Okay look I don't want to bite my head off again but maybe you can call Catherine and try and work things out before you both come back to work." Nick says. I know he only trying to be a good friend but I really don't want to keep talk about Catherine,

"Look Nick I can't call Catherine even if I wanted to because everyone knows Catherine always turns off her phone when she is on holiday with Lindsey. Now can we please drop this because I would like to forgot about Catherine.." They did drop it but it didn't not stop me from thinking of Catherine or stop me from feeling bad.

Now I am that home I try to keep my mind away from Catherine by doing what I need to do before I leave tomorrow, But it doesn't help.

When I am done with what I need to do I see It is now 10:30pm so think I will go to bed now because I am getting up at 4:00am so I can leave before 5:00am to get to the airport before 6:00am because my plane leave at 6:30am.

I go have a quick shower before I go to bed, just as I get into bed I see my phone on the bed side table, I had to leave it at home today because the battery needed charging.

I get out of bed and pick up my phone and charger to put them in my bag so I don't forgot them, I start to walk back to my bedroom but I turn back around and go back to pull my phone back out of my bag to turn it on, and I have no idea why I am turning it on I mean I am not going to call anyone right now.

As I my phone come to life I see I have a new message in my voicemail box.

Maybe this is why I turn my phone on, I thought to myself why I wait for the message to start, and I can't believe I am hearing Catherine's voice.

"uh Hi Sara its uh Catherine I was hoping uh you would call me before I left so I uh just thought I would call you to uh say I am uh sorry about pushing you about the case and getting you suspended, I uh hope we can talk about it when I get back,,, and I just want you to know that what you said to me hurt me a lot Sara, but I know why you said it... I uh just hope you did not mean what you said. Well uh I need to go now I uh will see you in a week. Bye Sara take care."

I don't believe what I was hearing I listen to it two more times before I put the phone down. I start crying and know I am crying because I did not mean a word of what I say to Catherine and I am upset to because I will not be here when she gets back, I will still be on Kalokairi.

I pick up my phone again to call Catherine to leave a message I know she will not get it until she gets back but I want to let her know that I got her message and to also let her know I will not be here want she gets back.

Afterwards I put my phone away again I go back to bed.

Donna POV:

It's been a really good day things have been really good around here. Sophie and Sky are so happy and we are all looking forwards to next week, not because of the wedding that is just one thing we are looking forward to. We are all really looking forwards to having Sara back on the island.

It has been a year since I last saw Sara and I really miss her, we talk on the phone when we can.

That girl is like me, she never stops working. Even now I am on my way to pick up a woman and her daughter, I can't remember the daughter name, but the woman name is Catherine I remember that only because there is a woman called Catherine who works with Sara in the CSI lab in Vegas, Sara is so in love with her, I wish Sara would tell her how she feels about her, but this Catherine does not love my Sara, and it hurts me to think she in love with someone who can never return her love, because I have been there myself almost 21 years ago. I wish I could do something to help her but all I can do is be there for her as best as I can.

I don't know how many times I was on the phone with Sara crying her eye's out.

After her and this Catherine had one of their fights. It breaks my heart to know my Sara is so unhappy, when Sara comes here for Sophie wedding I am going to ask her to move back here, to live. Maybe if she comes back here and gets away from that Catherine woman she may have a chance to be happy, that all I ever wanted for her.

I just hope I never meet this Catherine because if I did I know I would have to say something to her, I know it not all on Catherine, I know what Sara can be like, but from what Sara has told me, it sounds like Sara has try to make friends with Catherine but Catherine keep her at an arms length. I know Sara can't open up to people or let people in also.

I am the only one she really opens up to, she loves Sophie and they tell each other a lot of things but I don't think Sara is really that open to Sophie.

And I think if Catherine and Sara did somehow become friends I think Sara may just open up to her. But I guess it doesn't matter if Sara moves back here to live.

I get out of my jeep and walk down to the dock just as everyone was getting off the boat,

So I stop walking and look out for a woman with a little girl, as I look thought the crowd I saw a woman with Strawberry Blonde hair and a little girl with Blonde hair,

That must been them, I see they have started to walk up the dock so I start to walk down to meet them halfway

"Catherine?" I ask the woman.

"Yes are you Donna?" she asked me

"Yes I am Donna." I say putting out my hand for her to take it witch she does. "Welcome to the island of Kalokairi" I say helping her with her bags.

"Thank you Donna, this is my daughter Lindsey"

"Well hello Lindsey it very nice to meet you." I say to the very cute little girl.

"Hello it nice to meet you miss?"

"Shuddered, Donna Shuddered" I say to Lindsey getting her a very big smile.

Catherine POV:

Donna Shuddered how do I know, I know that name but where from?

I try and think of where I know the name from why I help Donna put own bags in to her Jeep, as we get into the jeep and start to drive to the hotel it hit me.

"Donna Shuddered as in Donna and the Dynamos?" I ask not believe my luck that I am in a jeep with Donna from Donna and the Dynamos.

"Yes I am Donna from Donna and the Dynamos are you a fan?"

"Yes I love you guys. I was so sad when you guys broke up" I say feeling like so stupid for saying it but all Donna did was turn to me and smile at me, about 5 minutes later we are walk up a lot of Stairs to get to the hotel all I can say is I am glad I am wearing the right shoes. We walk up some more Stairs to get to our room, why Donna unlocked the door I looked out at the sea and to watch the sunset, "It Breathtaking!" I say looking out that this Gorgeous island, "Yes it is this is one of the reasons why I moved here." Donna before going in to the room with Lindsey I stay outside for just one minute to keep looking at this beautiful sunset, and as I look out over the sea I can't help but think to myself.

I would love for Sara to be here with me and if we work everything out want I get back I am going to ask her to come here with me. Okay I really need to stop thinking about her.

So I go into the room to see what Donna and Lindsey are doing.

"Well you may want to talk to my daughter, Sophie she can tell you all you need to know about Kalokairi. Oh Catherine there you are, Lindsey was just telling me them have been learning about Kalokairi in School." Donna said with a big smile on her face

"Yes that's why we on here on holiday this year. She wanted to see and learn more about the island, so I cannot really say no to my daughter wanting to learn more now can I?" I say to Donna as I am about to sit in a chair "Don't sit down there," I quickly stop myself from sitting down I look at Donna like she gone mad or something "it's broken." she says before walking into the bathroom and back out again "Also the thing about the toilet, if it doesn't flush right away, just go and come back in a while, and it should flush, I have not get around to fixing it yet with the wedding next week. Nothing works around here, except for me." Donna say looking like she could do with a much needed holiday herself "so who getting married?" I ask

"My daughter Sophie." Donna say not looking or sounding to happy about it

"You don't sound too happy about that Donna?" I ask damn why can't I turn off the CSI in me?

"No I am not. She should not be getting married at 20, the only thing I am looking forward to about this wedding is that my niece Sara is going to be coming back for it. I am also hoping to talk her in to moving back here." Why a second did she just say Sara? Oh so what it's not like she talking about my Sara, 'MY SARA' why did that come from just because I am in love with Sara does not mean she is "My Sara".

"Why are you going to ask her to move back here?" I ask before I can stop myself "Look I am sorry I have no right to ask, it just that I, never mine, forget I say anything" I say was a smile on my face

"It's okay would you like me to get you anything to eat?"

"No thank you, we had something to eat on the mainland while we waited for the boat" I say giving her another Smile

"Well I guess all you want is to go to sleep after the long day you two have had?" Donna says with a big smile on her face not looking at me anymore but looking at the bed where Lindsey is now sleeping,

"WOW! I guess all the travelling we did today has taken it out of her" I say looking away from my daughter and to Donna "do you think I can get some wine?" I ask

"I will be back in a minute" Donna say before leaving

I go over to Lindsey and take off her shoes before I go over to my bag's to take out some clothes to wear to bed. I also take out my phone and I put it on the side as I go in to the bathroom to change.

As I come out of the bathroom Donna is just coming back with a bottle of Wine for me

"Thank you so much I really need this." I say as Donna handed it to me with a glass

"You are welcome. Well I see you in the morning for Breakfast, good night Catherine" Donna said with a smile. "Good night Donna see you in the Morning." and with that Donna left again. I put up my phone and went outside with my wine and sat on a chair looking out at the sea again.

After I have two glass of wine I turn my phone on in hoping Sara called me after I left her at voicemail, and I did have a new Voice message and it is from Sara.

" Hi Catherine I just got your message, I know you will not get this till you get back but I uh will not been here when you get back"

WHAT THE HELL? I yelled, but not too loud because I don't want to wake up Lindsey or whoever else may be asleep.

"I just wanted to say I am sorry I did not call you I was going to but I woke up at 1pm and you had already gone"

"Okay so that's why she did not call me."

"I do want to talk about what happened between us, but it will have to wait until I get back from my holiday."

"Holiday?"

"Yes I am going away on holiday Grissom thinks it a good idea after I told him where I was going he say it may do me a world of good to get away from it all and I think he is right."

"Yes Sara I agree you need a Holiday." why I am talking out loud and like she on the other end of the phone?

"So anyway I am going away for a week and a half so you will be back before me,

So I guess I will see you when I get back"

"I can't believe I will not see Sara for a week and a half I thought one week away from her was going to be bad but a week and a half God how will I live?"

"Oh and Cath"

"I love it when she calls me that."

"I am sorry for what I said to you I want you to know I did not mean a word of it and I am sorry for hurting you with what I say that the last thing I would ever want to do"

God she sound so sad and unhappy all I want to do is put my arms around her and make it all better.

"So I guess I see you want I get back I hope you have fun maybe you can tell me all about it goodbye Cath."

I listen to it over and over again until the bottle is empty I go to bed thinking of how I will not see my Sara for a week and a half, there I go again calling her 'my Sara' she is not mine yet but when I see her again I am going to tell her how I feel about her because I can't stand the thought of being away from her like this again.

And if Sara does not feel the same way about me, I will do everything I can to make her fall in love with me. I will never stop showing her just how much she means to me.

With that last thought in my mind I cry myself to sleep at the thought of not seeing My Sara for a week and a half.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Sara POV:

I wake up 10 minute before I have to get up, but I make good uses of the extra time, and it good because I got to leave before I say I was going to,

And having some extra time to get where you are going in Vegas is a good thing,

Because Vegas Never sleep,

I am now sitting in the airport reading a Magazine and drinking Coffee

Thinking I will be on Kalokairi just after lunch time and I can help but laugh as I think of the look that will be on my Aunt Donna Face when she see me,

I also can't help but think maybe one day I can take Catherine and Lindsey over to the little island, Okay I really need to try and stop thinking about Catherine.

But I know that will not work anytime soon maybe after I have a talk with my Aunt Donna, I can try and stop thinking of Catherine.

Donna POV:

I have a feeling that this Catherine, this the Catherine Sara told me about, the one who keep hurting my Sara, and after I find out what that 'woman' did to my Sara I make a Promise to myself I would try and not let anyone hurt her again like her mother THAT WOMAN did.

I know this Catherine woman has not hurt Sara in the same way but she is still hurting her,

I need to talk to Catherine but I need to be sure it her before I say anything to her I don't want to be wrong about this,

We just sit down for breakfast me Sky Catherine and Lindsey and we are waiting on Sophie to join us,

"So Catherine Where did you say you are from?" I ask I never have Breakfast with guest before I always wanted breakfast to be family time, but I have some Question's I wanted to ask her just to find out one way or another, so I guess is once time would not hurt.

" Las Vegas " she say okay so it not looking good for her,

"Really my niece Sara Live in Vegas" I say watching her close to see how she will react,

There is a look in her eye's I think it love saddest hurt and she also look like she about to cry but I can't see hate, I need to find out if she work in the CSI lab's with Sara so I know once and for all. But before I can say anything Lindsey start to talk.

"Really wow that is so cool my mum work with a Sara, HEY maybe my mum work with your niece Sara" Lindsey say I am about to say something when Catherine stop me.

"Lindsey Sweetie Vegas is a very BIG place and there are more then one Sara living in Vegas" Catherine looking that Lindsey with a sad smile on her face

"I know that Mum I am not stupid" Lindsey say rolling her eye's at her mother "where does your niece Sara work?" Look like I am not the only one who want to know now

But before I can answer's Sophie come over to us.

"this is my daughter Sophie" I say to Catherine and Lindsey hoping after they all say they Hello we can get back to our talk at hand because I would really like to know if this is the Catherine, Sara told me about.

"it nice to meet you both" Sophie say with a smile on her face "hi Lindsey my mum tell me you want to learn more about Kalokairi" Sophie say sitting down next to Sky

"yes I do so want I go back to school I tell all my friends and my teacher all about Kalokairi because while we was learning about all the Greek Island's there was not much in our book about Kalokairi or it history, so that why I talk mum into coming here for a holiday" Lindsey say to Sophie

" I tell you what Lindsey after Breakfast what would you say to you Me and Your Mum Go pick up a picnic basket and go sailing around the island and I can tell you all you want to know" Sophie say to Lindsey who look more then happy about the idea

"can we mum?" Lindsey ask Catherine

"of course we can Sweetie I think it will be nice to see the island I mean that what we are here for" Catherine say smiling at Lindsey

"well you know Catherine this island was once supposed to be the site of Aphrodite's fountain, you know the goddess of love. And if you drank the water you were supposed to find true love and perfect happiness." Sophie say I don't know how many time she has told that story to the people who come here.

"Really I have some to take back with me" Catherine say with a smile on her face but it look like she is thinking of someone but that the same time trying to hide it.

Catherine POV:

As we sail around the island I take it all in, but as I look at the island I can't help back think back to breakfast and Donna the way she kept on looking at me after she find out I live in Vegas just like her niece Sara, the way she kept looking that me like she have something to say to me, but I think she want to know if I know her niece Sara, I also like to know.

If her Niece Sara and My Sara are one of the Same then maybe Sara have told Donna about the fights we have and if that is the case then I am guessing Donna will hate me for hurting Sara the way I did, I hate myself for the way I hurt Sara I need to find out if it is Sara Once and for all.

So the minute we get back I will find Donna and just ask her out right, if Sara Sidle is her niece we would have a lot to talk about if she did not want to kill me, I think after breakfast we all would like to know.

Sky POV:

After Breakfast Sophie Catherine and Lindsey wane around the island,

I help Donna around the hotel all morning up till lunchtime,

Me and Donna have lunch together just the two of us, why we have lunch I ask her about what that was all about with Catherine at Breakfast, and I could not believe what she told me about what go on between Sara and this woman Catherine, but I did tell Donna that the Catherine staying with us may not be her, but I told Donna we would find out as soon as they get back from sailing around the island, I say that we would come out and ask her

But I ask Donna to wait till I got back, from meeting a friend, before she say anything, I say to Donna knowing the minute Sara see Catherine we will know once and for all,

After lunch I want to meet Sara

Sara POV:

I get off the boat and walk up the dock as I am walking up the dock I see Sky I put down my bag's and run to Sky who pick me up and turn me around in his arm's

"oh it so good to see you again Sky" I say with a big smile on my face

"and you Sara" Sky say kissing me on the Cheek

"come on I am dying to see Aunt Donna And Sophie" I say "and on the way back to the hotel you can tell me everything then is to know about the wedding or do I need to ask Sophie about what going to with the wedding?" I ask Sky but I am also playing with him.

We talk a lot about the wedding and everything else he also tell me he would like me into helping him talk Sophie to come back to Vegas for a week or so after the wedding for a honeymoon,

" you mean you had not talk about a honeymoon yet?" I ask not believe it if I heard him right, I know I am not big on the whole wedding thing but I do believe in honeymoon,

I think that is the only reason people get marry well that or they are crazy a enough to think they are in love,

Okay I know I am in love with Catherine but it different, I mean I seen Catherine bad side and I seen her good side too, and we know just how to hurt each other, gob know Catherine can hurt me and I think I hurt her just as much, and I always hate myself after one of own fight's, we don't talk to once other for day's after a fight, but then Grissom would put us on a case together again,

We would never talk about what happen between us, we never really needed to talk about it we just look into each other eye's and we just knew how sorry we both was,we just get on with the case, and by the end of the case we would be friend again, untill own next fight and it would start all over again,

But I think it time it all stop I think this time we really need to talk about it about everything,

But I guess it will has to wait till I am back in Vegas or till I talk to Aunt Donna

So after I talk with aunt Donna I am going to try and get the woman out of my Head.

"hey Sara then going to be a party tonight on the beach I hope you are going to come" Sky say with a smile on his face.

Okay so if I can't forget Catherine after I talk with Aunt Donna I can away forget her with drink and lot of it.

"you know I love a good party so of course I will be there" I say as we come to a stop and get out of the jeep,

"Good" sky say with a smile on his face as we walk around the jeep to get my bag's out of the back, and started to walk up all the Stairs,

once we got to the top of the Stairs I see my Aunt Donna doing something I can't see what it is because she has her back to us. I put down my bag's and take out my camera sky see this and just smile knowing what I am going to do. So I hand it over to him so he can take the picture,

"Donna look what the tide washed in" sky say lifting up the camera to take the picture as Aunt Donna turn around and yes the look on her face is a picture and I can't wait to see it.

Donna POV:

After sky left to meet a friend of his from the boat who is going to be staying with us till after the wedding, witch he only told me about after we had lunch as his was on his way to pick his friend up.

So how I am going to get a room ready for sky friend

As I am getting the room ready I can't help but think of Sara and how she is doing and what she is doing right now,

The room is ready for sky friend it did not take me long to do, so I walk to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, I go back outside to drink my coffee and to call my Sara I knew she would be at work right now, but I call her before at work and she never mine, so I that out my cell phone, yes I have a cell phone Sara got me it and say I could call her whenever I wanted to,

So I call her cell but it off the only time Sara have her phone off at work is if she in a Meeting or something so I call the work number I have for her,

A woman answer the phone "CSI Crime Scene Investigation how may I help you?"

"I am look for Sara Sidle" I say

" I am sorry but Miss Sidle is away right now:

"away? Away where?" I ask

"I am sorry but I can not give out that information, is there some one else who can help you?"

The woman ask me and I don't know why I say it but it was out of my mouth before I could stop it

"yes can I talk to Catherine Please?" I ask I did not say her last name because I did not know it but I am hoping she dose not ask

"I am sorry but Miss Willows is also away right now she will not be back for a week, but if you like I can find someone else you can talk too?"

Okay so it is her' well I will be having one or two words with her want I see her next

"No Thank You" I say before putting down the phone, all I can do is look at the phone and thank god Sara not here right now, that the last thing Sara will need, this is way she come to get away from it all, she also come here before to get away from Catherine just after Sara started at Vegas after they first fight, so as much as I would love to have Sara here right now, I can't think of what it would do to her to see that woman here on the island.

"Donna look what the tide washed in" that is sky so I turn to see MY SARA she is here what is she doing here?

"Sara?" I say as I see a light flash and then Sara come running up to me and put her aims around me," what are you doing here?" I ask

"Well it nice to see you to Aunt Donna" Sara say with a smile on her face

"No I did not mean it like that of course I am happy to see you, it just a bit of a surprise is all"

"that why it call a surprise for" Sara say as I hug her again

"but Sara what are you doing here? NOT that I'm not happy you are here it just, how? I thought you was not coming till next week"

"I have time off so I thought I would come and help you, I am sure there are a lot of thing that need fixing and a lot to do before the wedding" Sara say with a smile she always like to help me.

"but not today we are taking today off so we can have a good talk just you and me before we go down to the beach tonight for the party" Sara say still smile like there no tomorrow,

"but before we do that I want to see Sophie where is she?"

"Sophie around the island with some guest's she be back soon" sky say

With that I know I need to some how get Catherine off the island before Sara found out she is here, but how? " and why we wait for Sophie to get back why don't we take your bag's to your room?" hoping maybe if we are out the way it will give me sometime to come up was something, but before Sara could answer my Question I heard

"SARA" okay Sophie is back I turn to see her run to Sara but I don't see Catherine or Lindsey with her I look around but I can't see them coming up the stair's I turn back around to see Sara and Sophie hugging each other, I look that sky and he is looking that me look I have two head's

So I pull him aside and whisper to him what I know and ask him to help me get Catherine off the island,

"Donna look I know you are trying to help Sara because you don't want to see her get hurt, I don't want to see Sara get hurt ever but I think maybe you can help Sara"

"how?" I ask

"look Donna you can't just get Catherine off the island she has a right too be here and beside what will Sara say when she found out because you know she will find out,

So I say just leave it alone Donna, Sara here Catherine here let them work it out and just be there for Sara when she need you".

" if they could work it out don't you think they would have by how?" I ask I know he is right but right now I don't want Sara to get hurt again because of this woman

"look let not do anything for now, let just take Sara to her room and tell her that Catherine is here on the island and see what she want to do about it"

"Okay but if Sara tell me she want her off the Island then she off the island Okay?" I say not liking the idea but it better then what I come up with and maybe this will help me into talking Sara into moving back here.

"Sara?"

"Catherine?"

I turn around to see both Sara and Catherine with they mouth open

And I think that answer everyone Question

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine POV:

I help Sophie with the boat why Lindsey wane to play with some kids she saw why she waited for us to finish up with the boat, after we are done, Lindsey wanted to finish playing some game they have started playing, so I say she could finish the game and then we go back, I stay to witch Lindsey and the other kid's play.

Sophie when on ahead back to the hotel, she say she wanted to go talk with Donna before going to the beach to help out before Some Party tonight, she ask me if I would go, I told her I would go after Lindsey is asleep, I never go out and leave Lindsey by herself but we are on a island and I will not be to far away from her so I can just keep going back to look in on her, and Sophie did say there is always someone that the hotel who could keep a eye on Lindsey for me,

After the game is finish me and Lindsey walk back to the Hotel,

As we are walking up the stairs I can hear voice's, but I can't make out who voice's they are, because Lindsey is talking to me and I am trying to listen to what she is saying.

It only when we get to the top of the stairs I see Sophie Donna Sky and it Can't be?

"Sara?" I say leaving my month open.

"Catherine?" Sara Say leaving her Month open too.

We just look into each other eye's forgetting everyone else is here and looking in between the two so us, until,

"Sara" Lindsey say running up to her and throw her arm's around Sara in a hug.

"Hi Kiddo what are you doing here" Sara say not taking her eye's from me

But before I could answer Lindsey start talk again " See mum Sara is Donna niece this is so cool that mean we can come here all the time now"

Lindsey maybe think it cool but by the look Donna is giving me I don't think we will every be coming back here and once again before I can say anything Donna jump in

"Lindsey Sweetie Sara has just got here and I am sure she would like to unpick and take a shower and I really need to talk to her about something, so maybe you and Sara can talk later?" Donna say to Lindsey' I know she only say it to get Sara away from me for now' so I don't say anything for two reason ( One: I can see Sara bag's on the floor so I know she has just got here like Donna Say and she will need a shower after being on that boat, I know I needed one. And two: I don't know what to say right now, there is a lot I want to talk to Sara about but I can't think of anything to say and I also want it to be just Me and Sara when we talk.)

"Can I help you unpick Sara?" Lindsey ask

"Sorry Kiddo but I also need to talk to my Aunt Donna about something, but we can do something later if you like?" Sara say to Lindsey still looking at me,

"Okay Sara" Lindsey say before running up to Sophie and Sky

"come on Sara let go get you unpick" Donna say pulling Sara along by her arm and picking up her bag's as they started to walk away Sara turn back to look that me

"can we talk later Okay Catherine" Sara say to me

"Okay Sara" I say smiling for the first time since I knew Sara was on the same island as me

I watch as they walk away.

I turn toward Lindsey Sophie and Sky and they are all busy talking away, so I walk up to them " hey Baby let go back to our room so I can take a shower myself" I say to Lindsey not wanting to answer the question's I know Sophie and Sky want to ask me.

"Can I go back down to the Beach with Sophie and Sky?" Lindsey ask me

" I look after her Catherine " Sophie say winking that me

"Okay you go and have fun I see you all later" I say smiling at Sophie knowing I am going to need some time to think really think, I am glad Sara is here but I thought I have a week and a half to think about what I was going to say to her once I saw her again.

Sara POV:

After me and Aunt Donna get to my bedroom I start to unpick my bag's and I really don't have time to think about Catherine being here

" I am so sorry Sara about Catherine being here, I will go get her off the island right now, if you want." Aunt Donna ask me

"No it Okay Aunt Donna I don't mine her being here and I think that maybe it will be a good thing' we need to work something out, and I like to get it out of the way so it not on my mine" I say knowing that is what I need to do and I also know how Aunt Donna feel about Catherine she told me more then once what she think about her after I bin crying down the phone to her. I also know Aunt Donna will not do anything unless I ask her too.

"Sara I know you and I know there is more to this then you are telling me" Aunt Donna say with a look I know all to well

"yes Aunt Donna then is more and I really need to talk to you because I don't know what to do anymore" I say trying not to cry

Aunt Donna come up to me and pull me into a hug " Oh sweetie it going to be Okay' this is what we are going to do' you are going to go take a shower While I unpick your thing's and then I will go and get us something to drink and then you can tell me all about it, Okay Sweetie?" Aunt Donna say she always know now to make me feel better and I know after we have a talk I will feel a lot better.

"Okay Aunt Donna" I say with a smile before going into the bathroom to take a shower'

Once I am under the water I feel myself become relax from the hot water hitting my body. 30 minute later I come out from under the shower once the water turn cold, I dry myself off before getting into some comfortable clothes, I come out of the bathroom to see Aunt Donna sitting on my bed with some beer for me and wine for herself,

I go sit next to her taking a beer from the six pick that sit on the bed.

After I down half of it in one, Aunt Donna ask " so are you going to tell me what happed is time with you and Catherine?" she know me so well and I guess she now know when

Me and Catherine has have a fight too,

So I start to tell Aunt Donna about what happed between Catherine And I, and all about the case we work on together and why I am really here before the wedding,

Donna POV:

As I sit here Listening to Sara and taking everything in, About the case and the fight between herself and Catherine, and I can see how upset she is just by talking about it,

After Sara is done talking we both just set there in our own thought for a minute or two before I start talking. Because I think it the right time to ask her want be on my mine for some time now.

"Sara sweetheart I have something I need to ask you, I know you have not really bin happy in Vegas, so I would like to ask you to move back here to live." I ask drinking some more of my wine.

"Aunt Donna I can't leave Vegas' I have a life there." Sara say

"Sara I know you have a life there' but you only stay there because of Catherine, but she will never feel the same way as you do about her, and you are only hurting yourself more by stay there in Vegas with her, in some hope that one day she will feel the same." I say in some hope I am getting through to her

" Aunt Donna' you are right' the only reason I stay in Vegas is because of Catherine, so I will move back here to live"

Okay I did not think Sara would say that, I would have thought Sara would have put up more of a fight then that. But I am so happy she is moving back here to live

"Okay Sara"

Sara POV:

I know my Aunt Donna is right, I never really bin happy living in Vegas or anyway else for that matter, I only really bin happy here and I only really left so I could finish school and then I met Grissom while I was still in school and then after I met Grissom I started to learn all about Forensics and with the help of Grissom I became a CSI, I love my job but I only really did it to help out Aunt Donna with money.

"But please don't say anything to Catherine, I will tell her' I need to talk to her anyway" I say knowing Aunt Donna will not say anything.

" don't tell me what? " both me and Aunt Donna turn around to see Catherine in my doorway, and looking so sexy right now " hi Cath" I say with a smile on my face, I turn back around to look at Aunt Donna and she can see the look in my eye's that I want to be alone with Catherine.

" I am going to go and see if Sophie and Sky need any help," Aunt Donna say getting up from the bed and walking to the door to leave but turn back around to face me. " give it some more though before you do anything" Aunt Donna say walk back up to me, pulling me back into a hug and whisper into my ear " you need to tell her how you feel about her,

and you also need to find out how she feel about you, before you move back here, that way you know how she feel about you once way or another." Aunt Donna say before leaving but not before she whisper something in Catherine ear.

After Aunt Donna Leave me and Catherine alone' we are both left Standing looking into each other eye's I wanted to go after Aunt Donna to ask her why she have said what she have said, but I can ask her later when I see her, Because I don't want to leave Catherine.

I think Catherine is waiting for a answer to her question, but I don't know how to tell her, and also Aunt Donna is right I need to tell Catherine how I feel about her before she leave to go back to Vegas, I know Catherine can never feel the same way about me, But I don't know how to tell her.

I think I need a plan.

I will talk to her right now about what happed between us back in Vegas like I wanted to talk to Catherine about anyway, and then while we are talking I will somehow tell her that I am in love with her, then she will yell that me tell me to stay away from her and Lindsey before she run out of the room, and then we both stay away from each other while she is here' that if she dose not leave Kalokairi for good, then when I get back to Vegas I will tell Catherine and the guy's I am moving back here to live, say my goodbye come back here to live, get over Catherine and then just get on with my life.

Okay I have a plan now, yet right like I could ever get over this Woman I am to much in love with her, well here go nothing.

"Catherine I can't Believe you are here on Kalokairi" I say not knowing really where to start

"I know what you mean Sara I was very surprise to see you here" Catherine say with a smile on her face, I also see Catherine is still Standing in my doorway.

"why don't you come in and have a sit" I say sitting back on my bed, I see Catherine walk up to the bed and sit next to me, I hand her a beer before I lying back on my bed looking up at the Ceiling.

" I got your voice Messages you left of me on my phone " I say hoping this is the best way to start with what I hope I can say to her, If I can say it. And I also hope Catherine will not push on the question she have ask before

" I know you did because I got your Phone Messages too" Catherine say to my surprise

"I though you never turn on your phone while on holiday with Lindsey"

"then why did you leave me a messages Sara? If you know I never turn on my phone?" Catherine ask me how I know she know the answer to that question, but I will tell her anyway

"Because I knew you would get it once you got back to Vegas and I was not going to be there, so why did you turn on your phone?" I ask wanting to know.

Catherine POV:

I smile to myself knowing Sara can't see my face, and I know Sara will Smile too when I tell her WHY

"to see if you have got my messages and also left one for me" all I can hear is Sara start to laugh which in turn make me start laughing as well, after we stop laughing I found myself lying next to Sara on the bed, it feel so right to be lying here with her, I turn my head to look at her and I see that her eye's are close, she look so Beautiful and relax I never seen her this relax before, she look like this is where she belong and not in Vegas,

I also like to get to know Sara a lot more then I do I like to know her story if she want to tell me, I will not push her into telling me anything she dose not want to, I will never push her like that every again,

"Sara?" I ask hoping she is not asleep

"Hmm" is all I get out of her I know she is falling asleep so I am just going to say what I need to say and hope she stay awake to hear it.

"I am so sorry Sara for pushing you the way I did, I will never push you like that again" I say before I also close my eye's

"BUT?" Okay so she not a sleep yet that is good

"but I would like to get to know you better then I do, I would like to know your story, but only if you want to tell me" I say in some hope she will someday open up to me and let me in.

" I am also sorry for the thing I said, and I am sorry I hurt you the way I did' I hope you know I did not mean one word of what I said?" Sara say starting to sound very sleepy and I know she will be asleep very soon.

"yes Sara I know you did not mean what you say, we both have said and done thing we did not mean, can we try and start again? I mean really try and get to know each other?"

I say really wanting to get to know more about the woman I am in love with.

Sara POV:

I know how is the time to tell Catherine about how I feel,

And I may get out of this without being yell that as I can feel myself falling to sleep

"I would like that very much Catherine but I don't think you will never want to talk to me again, once I tell you something" I say as I am almost asleep I am really trying to stay awake, but I don't think I can stay wake much longer.

"And what is that Sara?" Catherine Say as I feel her moving to lie on her side almost touching me, then it hit me we are both lying down on my bed together, I some now found it in me to move as well so I am also lying on my side.

Catherine POV:

I watch Sara as she move to lying on her side, she is now facing me, she never open up her eye's, I just lie there waiting to see if she is going to say what she want to say, but it look like she is now sleeping so I pull her to me so I can hold her while she sleep, I close my eye's again and take in the while she feel in my arm's because she will never be there again if she dose not hate me after she wake up to find me in her bed with her, Sara said I will never talk to her again after she tell me something, but I don't care want it is she have to tell me or how bad it is all I know is I can't live without her in my life.

" I love you Sara" I say to a sleeping Sara before I join her in Dream world.

Donna POV:

I stay out side Sara room so I could watch the two woman without them knowing I am there. I am glad to hear that Catherine wanted to start over and for them to get to know each other more,

But I also think Sara is wrong want she say Catherine will want nothing to do with her after she tell her how she feel about her,

I also did think that myself once, I started to tell Sara that She would never feel the same way about Sara as Sara feel for her and then I saw a look in Catherine eye's when she was standing in the doorway of Sara Room it was the same look Sara have in her eye's,

I may not be a CSI like Sara and Catherine but I know love when I see it and it look like Catherine is in love with Sara As well and I think I am starting to understand why they keep fighting with one another and just keep on hurting one another, they do say ( you always hurt the one you love the most ) so maybe I have got Catherine all wrong, I still hate her for the way she has hurt My Sara, but I think she has hurt herself as well,

I keep watching them and then I see Catherine pull a sleeping Sara into her aims

" I love you Sara " I hear Catherine say

I guess I was right about Catherine being in love with Sara and I knew it as soon as I saw them together

I guess you do need both side of the story before getting the whole story,

Well now I know Catherine is also in love with Sara like Sara is in love her I only hope Catherine well make up for everything and never hurt Sara again, I know Sara also need to make up for thing to, they both do.

I move to Sara door way so I can get a better look at the two of them, I watch them sleeping together and as I watch them I can see the love the two of them have for each other, and I want to see them Happy together but I am worry about what may come of come out of this.

Sara is moving back here to live will Catherine movie here to? Or will Sara Stay in Vegas with Catherine where she will never really be happy every with Catherine I just hope it will all work out for Sara because know matter what happed I will stand by her in everything she dose. All I have every wanted for Sara is to be happy and I just hope Catherine can make her happy, I close Sara door and walk away leaving the two of them to sleep, I think I will have a talk to Catherine once she wake up.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
